When the Rain Breaks Through
by Charming Visions
Summary: Hermione and Ron fluff...the night they become Hermione and Ron. One-shot.


**When the Rain Breaks Through**

Ever feel like the world around you is crumbling? That you have no footing, no air to breath? Lights are growing dim because each minute continues to take away the site from your eye? It has always been inescapably clear to me that I must live accordingly in order to prove my standard to a world of small-minded people of equal intelligence. My friends have caringly labeled me as an "anal retentive" and "obsessive compulsive." Perhaps I am, wait...I know I am. Yet what is one to do when your expected to fail because of a different blood line. Enough of the complaining.

Pardon my rudeness, I am Hermione Granger. I refuse to tell you all of my woes, all of my misunderstandings, or how much my life sucks. I refuse to tell you these things because in all actuality, I am quite fortunate. I have a loving mother and father. I have two wonderful best friends, and I can proudly say that I have worked hard to reach my level in class. Instead, I wish to tell you about my happiest moment. But first, a little history on the matter.

I met Ron on the Hogwart's Express my first year. Harry likes to think it was love at first sight, maybe it was. All I know is that Ron's "immature" behavior repulsed me slightly, yet by the end of the year, feelings had developed for him that I never even knew existed. As the years passed, the feelings grew. It is quite possible that the entire school, excluding Ron of course, knew of my deep infatuation with him. It is also quite possible that the entire school, excluding me of course, knew of Ron's infatuation with me. The saying is that "love is blind," I will be the first to stand up here and shout that it is true. It was not even a conceivable notion to me that Ron could and did return my feelings, all I knew was his smile, his laugh, the way the hair shaded his brown eyes, and how adorable he looked in the summer after the sun had deepened his freckles. I loved everything about him, which is why I found it so easy, and amusing, to argue with him.

It was our seventh year, graduation night I believed, when we finally laid, "our cards out on the table," so to speak. It was a rainy night if I recall correctly, but it was perfect...

Hermione sat outside beneath the clouded sky by the lake. Her seven years of work had finally paid off, as she knew they would. She had been Head Girl of her class, an achievement she treasured deeply. It was astounding at how such an intelligent girl could be so insecure. Hermione sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her hair in a low pony tail. It was still curly as ever, but it was no longer the frizzed mass it once was. Frowning slightly, Hermione stood up and walked over to the lake, she bent down and picked up a few smooth pebbles. Her fingers traced the exterior of the rock and then she looked up into the darkened horizon. She tossed the first pebble, then the second, and so on.

Meanwhile, Ron Weasley stood by an old oak and watched Hermione play her game. It seemed to have no point to him, but Hermione seemed content in its simplicity. Hermione...oh how he was going to miss her. The smell of her hair, the dimples in her smile, or the spark that shone whenever a question was asked. She was intelligent no doubt, but she was so much more. She was something that only Ron saw. Swallowing, Ron finally gained courage and walked over to her. "Hey Hermione." He said softly. Hermione spun around quickly and then placed a hand over her heart.

"You scared me Ron!" She declared. Ron chuckled softly.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Its fine." She replied, she then looked at his face. "Ron? Are you-are you alright?"

Ron's head shot up, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He said gruffly.

"Are you positive?" Hermione inquired.

"Well actually-Hermione? Have you ever wondered about the future?"

"Well sure, I have been set on the future since I received an acceptance letter." She answered as she frowned. Ron shook his head.

"No, I mean-well-it's just..." He began. Hermione took a few steps closer to him, then paused.

"Just what?" She whispered.

Ron began to blush, "Have you-do you know-how are things with Viktor?"

"Viktor?" Hermione questioned. "Ron...I barley even talk to him anymore."

Ron swallowed and looked to the floor. "Oh."

Hermione closed the distance between them, "What is it Ron?"

Ron coughed once-then twice. He looked up and above her head for a moment, and then sighed. He looked down at Hermione, "I don't know how to..."

"Just say it."

"I don't want to sound a fool."

"You won't." She whispered.

"I-I-I care about you Hermione." He mumbled.

"What? Didn't catch that." Hermione told him, even though she had. Ron looked at her seriously, and then said loudly.

"I said I care about you Hermione."

"Since when?" She asked. He shrugged. "Why tell me now?"

"I don't know?"

"Great."

"What?" Ron asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"You had seven years to tell me that...seven! And then on the night of graduation you finally reveal that tiny bit of pertinent information." She exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to say? When would it have been a wonderful time? I don't expect you to feel the same Hermione. Hell, I'm sure I wouldn't feel the same about me if I was in your position. I know I stutter, I know I act quite stupid, I'm not brave like Harry, nor am I attractive like Malfoy. I don't have the Qudditch techniques of either of them, and in all reality, I probably seem to be the blandest man, perhaps I am. I'm a Weasley. But by the stars in the sky and the fish in the sea, I love you Hermione. I know I'm not much, but I love you." Hermione just stared at him. Embarrassed, Ron quickly turned his head. He cleared his throat. "Right. Well. I'll just be going." Ron then turned to retreat back to the castle. Halfway up the path, he was stopped.

"I care about you too!" Hermione's voice cried out. Ron turned around to face her incredulously. He walked back to her.

"What was that?" He croaked out.

"I said, 'I care about you too.'" She affirmed.

Ron closed the distance between them, "Serious?" He whispered.

"As serious as I've ever been. I love you Ron, I always have, from the moment I saw you stuffing your face our first year, to this very moment right now. I love you." She repeated. Ron smiled at her softly, then ever so slowly, he placed his hands on either side of her cheek, and lowered his lips to hers. At some point, both eyes closed, and at some remarkable moment, their lips met. They pulled apart and stared at each other for a few seconds and then...the rain began to pour, as cliché as it sounds. Ron and Hermione both laughed and looked up into the sky. Hermione then raised her hands to Ron's neck and they kissed once more. And in that second moment, every dream came true.

**A/N**: Ah...my first Hermione/Ron fic. I do hope you liked it. I would like to take this time to thank my reviewers for "Had to Let Go." And "Fall Kisses" both of which are my Harry/Ginny fics. My Remus/OC fic-Harry/Ginny-Hermione/Ron- is up-"When it all comes to an end." Review...it'll be fun.


End file.
